And The Tarnished Knight
by woodyt
Summary: A face from Jenkins past comes back to exact revenge. Very whumpy and feely. Apologies for torturing Jenkins but it had to be done to stop the plot bunny hoping around in my head. This is my 1st fan fic so be gentle and enjoy. Disclaimers apply. If anyone is interested in helping as a beta I would appreciate the help.
1. Chapter 1

**The Librarians**

 **And the Tarnished Knight**

 **Chapter 1**

Jenkins stood outside the Annex. The sun glinted off the sword in his hand. He was transfixed by this man who had left a trail of devastation in his wake that had spanned a thousand years. It left him in turmoil.

How could he hate this man so vehemently? And yet have his heart rendered in two with pain at the same time. Granted it was a pain this man had wrought. But still it was tinged with a deep loss, loss of what could have been, what should have been.

Jenkins had spent nearly a millennia running; hiding from his grief for all that he had lost after the fall of Camelot.

He was not as pure as he once had been. Oh, he would always be the incorruptible Knight that would never change. But his heart was no longer as pure as it had once been. It had become tainted by hate and the need for vengeance. He still found it amusing that in the Arthurian legends he was depicted as the virgin Knight when it was purity of the heart and soul that counted not the body.

He had never caroused like his fellow Knights although he had had his fair share of fun. For as Emrys (Merlin) had once told him "To deny that which is natural can be just as detrimental. It is the intent behind a deed that counts not necessarily the deed itself. To deny the body its natural desires and needs can potentially lead down a dark path too".

He had spent days in seclusion meditating on this and had realized Emrys was right.

From that day forward he had undertaken to make certain that every action or inaction, every thought was with his heart, mind, body, and soul filled with good intent. But after Camelot's fall, his intent had in his grief become vengeance, become a pain filled hate.

For a long time, he had thought himself insane with it. Until on one storm filled the night, he had come to his senses as he found himself shivering and drenched kneeling in a distant and nameless chapel. He prayed for death, an escape from his torment. And again unlike in the Arthurian legends it had not been granted.

Instead, he had been told his destiny had not been fulfilled. That his fate was to help save the world and so he had run. Denying this fate and he had kept running. For centuries never slowing until he could run no more and that's when the library had called to him with a promise of sanctuary and peace and there he had stayed until fate had come knocking once more. And 5 people had invaded his peace and his heart. He knew he would protect these people with every immortal fiber of his being.

Now standing here in front of his home, and the people who had become like family within. Standing in front of this man who had become the embodiment of everything he loathed and stood against, this man who once had been his mentor and friend, his father. He wanted to hate him still, yet all he felt as he looked into those eyes was loss and regret of what should have been.

Some small tiny echo inside him called out; wanting and needing him to be the man he needed him to be. Lancelot had been the best of the Knights. Jenkins found himself suddenly filled with a deep loss that the man he had loved and respected had been lost millennia ago and yet a glimmer of hope echoed somewhere deep within.

"Galahad" Jenkins looked up at the sound of what was once his name, a name only Lancelot/Dulaque called him, and to everyone else, he was Jenkins or Galeas to those of the old world. He knew his face betrayed his inner turmoil but couldn't muster the strength to hide it. He should have known it would be used against him but that echo grew at Dulaques next words. "Forgive me Galahad". Jenkins stood wide-eyed and shocked staring at the man in front of him. Whose face had crumpled and whose eyes had squeezed tight as if in pain.

"W...what", Jenkins heard himself mutter.

Lancelot looked up at him and began to speak. "After I had been defeated at the loom of fate. I found myself lost. It was dark and silent but for an occasional distant scream. My only companions were my own heart and mind. I found myself haunted by the devastation I had wrought and eventually I begged for forgiveness and a chance to redeem myself. I found myself flung from that place disorientated and alone. I endeavored to seek you out. You, the one I had wronged the most, to ask your forgiveness".

Lancelot began a slow pace towards Jenkins, arms held out in the ancient stance of meaning no malice or ill intent, "Galahad... Galahad please forgive me". Lancelot's voice broke as he quietly repeated: "forgive me".

The wall of ice surrounding that part of Jenkins' heart where this man was still held, began to crack and crumble. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he felt a hand grip each shoulder and he was gently pulled forward. Then a hand came up to rest on the nape of his neck as his forehead hit the other mans shoulder. He felt his heart tear open as the other whispered in his ear "ahh, I have wronged you so grievously my son".

An excruciating fire erupted in Jenkins side. He tried to rear up but the hand on his neck held firm. The voice began again cold and harsh and full of loathing, "I should have shown no mercy to your mother when I found she carried my seed. She was a lying hoar".

Anger boiled up inside Jenkins' chest like a volcanic eruption, an anguished cry of rage. His hand tightened on the hilt of his sword and with a rage-fuelled strength he rose up to his full height as he felt the blade pulled from his side.

Instinct took over as he saw the dagger sail towards his neck. He felt a searing pain slide across his shoulder when he didn't react in time, his own sword came up and he felt more than saw as it hit its target. On pure instinct, he swung the sword again and heard two thuds to the ground as his sword reached the end of its arc. Automatically his sword came up in a parry to ward off any further attack and when none came Jenkins tried to focus his eyes as his heart and mind were in turmoil and his side and shoulder burned, he became aware of sweat covering his brow creeping into his eyes and still no further attack came. He chanced to wipe the sweat away to clear his vision as his surroundings began to focus on each stinging blink.

Jenkins looked at the empty space were Dulaque had stood. His eye caught on something and he looked at the ground in dawning horror. Dulaque's body laid at his feet the head beside it with sightless eyes staring up at him accusingly.

Jenkins fell to his knees; his legs no longer able to hold him as the burning pain of both body and soul seeped through his remaining bloodlust (or so the surge of adrenaline from a battle was once called) faded and left him numb.

He could feel his immortal flesh fighting against the magic of the blade that had pierced him. He sought out the weapon used. Jenkins' heart tore even more as he beheld Carnwennen. It had been Arthur's dagger. He found himself laughing at the irony. That the blade Arthur had once used to save his life was now going to take it.

Jenkins sword slipped from his fingers and his head bowed as the laughter faded and a mournful cry replaced it. He heard pounding of many feet, voices calling out Jenkins and knew the Librarians were coming. But couldn't bring himself to care. The world around him seemed to be muted somehow as if he were bound in tight bandages from head to toe. Only able hear from a distance that which was close, only able to see the blade of his friend, his king with his own blood on it before even that began to fade and he fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Librarians**

 **And the Tarnished Knight**

 **Chapter 2**

Earlier in the Annex

The Librarians sat around the table in the middle of the annex. Jake and Ezekiel arguing while Cassandra glanced up from the charts in front of her looking amused. Eve and Flynn were at the Guardians desk talking quietly and Jenkins stood at his high workbench tinkering with something intricate, a look of concentration on his face. 

All was well in the library, Apep had been defeated. While D.O.S.A was quiet and leaving them alone. Cassandra was well on her way to a full recovery after her surgery and the clippings book had been still and silent this past week as all were enjoying the peace and quiet. Taking the time to rest and recuperate after a long fight against pure evil.

"I am not helping you break into Area 51 Jones" Jake Stones ire-filled Texan drawl suddenly echoed through the annex. "Come on, it'll be easy", returned Ezekiel" I am awesome you know". "No, jeez", said Jake looking as though he was fit to burst.

"There are no such things as U.F.O's Mr. Jones", came Jenkins voice from across the room as if he were talking to a 5-year-old who refused to listen. "Statistically speaking it is", Cassandra started only to be cut off by Flynn who echoed Jenkins. "How many more times are we going to have to say it, came Jake's impatient drawl.

When a load bang resounded through the annex everyone went silent as they looked up startled and confused by the unexpected noise, when the bang came again quickly followed by a second Flynn jumped up stating "it's the front door" as he headed towards the old full-length mirror followed closely by Eve, the LITS not wanting to be left out quickly followed with Jenkins bringing up the rear. Flynn traced a symbol with his finger on the mirrors surface and the front door and beyond came into view.

The Librarians gasped as they saw who stood there with a Cain raised to knock again. They all turned as they heard a metallic scraping behind them to find Jenkins sword in hand and a steely look in his eye as he strode towards the exit saying "I will deal with this".

The Librarians made to follow but Jenkins told them to stay his tone leaving them with no doubt as to how serious he was. "This is my battle," he said as he continued out.

The Librarians began to follow anyway only to be stopped by Eve saying "He's right, it is his to deal with and they have a long history". Another bang resounded through the annex and all eyes were drawn back to the mirror.

"You know I wish this thing had sound" Ezekiel casually commented to which Flynn let out a thoughtful "hmm" before drawing another symbol on the surface of the mirror just as Jenkins pushed the annex door open and they all clearly heard his steely toned voice say "Mr. Dulaque".

The Librarians and Guardian looked on in disbelief as Dulaque asked for Jenkins forgiveness, called him Galahad, then incredulously as Dulaque told his tale. They looked on in anxiety as the pain began to etch itself onto Jenkins' face as Dulaque slowly drew closer to embrace the caretaker and call him son then in anguished terror as they saw the dagger plunged into Jenkins side. They listened as Dulaque told Jenkins of how he should have murdered his Mother and his unborn self, called his mother a hoar and then as Jenkins reared up with an animalistic cry roaring from his mouth.

Jenkins sword came up in a backhanded upward sweep just as Dulaques dagger sailed out. Blood erupted from them both and Dulaque staggered back a step hunching over as Jenkins sword swept across his chest while Jenkins was turned slightly as the dagger struck his shoulder. Jenkins sword fluidly swept up again without missing a beat and the Librarians looked on in frozen dismay as Dulaques head left his shoulders only to land on the ground at Jenkins feet seconds before his body joined it.

They were still frozen in place by the words and images that had just played out before them but when Eve took off at the sight of Jenkins falling to his knees they all sprinted after her.

They ran as one up the stairs, Cassandra and Jake shouting Jenkins name as they got closer to the door. Once they hit the bright sunlight they were brought up short as they heard the utter devastation coming from the usually reserved and ornery man knelt in front of them but as Jenkins sunk to the floor they flew towards him stopping mere inches from the still forms that lay before them. Eve was shouting Jenkins name as she and Flynn dropped down beside his prone form. Cassandra was crying in anguish and Ezekiel was muttering no, no, no over and over.

Jake stood silently with eyes wide and arms wrapped around Cassandra and Ezekiel had one arm thrown around both of them, his eyes glazed in shock. All three looked on in silence as eve first checked Jenkins pulse then moved on to check his wounds, while Flynn picked up the discarded dagger to examine it.

Eve's head came up with a somber expression and in her colonel's voice said: "help me get him inside".

Flynn placed the dagger safely inside his jacket and moved to join Eve as Jake and Ezekiel went to the opposite side and Cassandra went to take Jenkins head and shoulders.

They all lifted as one and carried their beloved and gallant Knight into the annex.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Librarians**

 **And the Tarnished Knight**

 **Chapter 3**

After laying Jenkins carefully on the bed in his room, the librarians quickly sprung into action. Jake and Ezekiel ran to get the first aid supplies while Cassandra ran for hot water and clean clothes. Eve and Flynn carefully removed first Jenkins jacket then his bowtie and shirt. The guardian began to examine the wounded caretaker, a frown forming on her face as she took up the discarded shirt to try and stem the bleeding in Jenkins side "is this normal, what kind of knife could do this to an immortal ?" she enquired up at Flynn who was concentrating on the dagger in his hand, he looked up for a moment brow creased in concentration as he began, "its Carnwennen, Arthurs dagger, it's said to be able to shroud its wielder in shadow", "Yes, but... Jenkins is immortal" Eve intoned incredulously, Flynn looked at her, frown still evident on his face as he replied, "Eve, Jenkins may be immortal but he is not invulnerable and this", he said holding up the dagger, "is magic. Arthur used this dagger to kill the witch Orddu by slicing her nearly in two". "Will he heal or is it like Excalibur, will he... bleed out?" Eve asked voice growing horse with emotion. Flynn looking worried now too said "I don't know, but we'll find out" his hands came up as if to encompass the whole library and he said with more conviction, "this is the library".

Jake and Ezekiel both rushed back in with the first aid supplies followed by Cassandra carefully carrying a bowl of water and a bundle of clothes; once she had placed them on the table beside the bed she stepped back with a sob as she saw the damage done to Jenkins. His left side seemed to be painted red as blood seeped from two wounds, one on his shoulder running across to meet his arm the other a large puncture to his side. Cassandra felt the warmth of both Jake and Ezekiel as they held her but she felt their combined warmth only added to her realisation of just how cold she felt, it wasn't an outward cold but seemed to emanate from within insinuating itself into every part of her body and mind, she felt numb as she stood looking on as Eve cleaned away the blood. How could this be, how could this immortal man whom she loved dearly lay there looking as if he were dying? How could her Knight, her shining silver-haired Knight be like this when only a few months ago he had seemed so strong as he came to her rescue, saving her as he had scooped her into his arms and carried her to the hospital for her surgery. She had been terrified as she drew close to the theatre. But with the lingering warmth of Jenkins hand gliding down her arm to squeeze her fingers as she was wheeled away and the echo in her mind of his voice as he had said "someone I love very much" helped to lull her into peace as the anesthetic took her. She couldn't process this so she turned her head burying it in Ezekiel's shoulder and closed her eyes tight.

Ezekiel felt Cassandra turn to push her head into his shoulder and without realizing it he tightened his arm around her. He was in shock, he knew he was but this was Jenkins. Ezekiel had secretly started to think the man was awesome, the way he had killed those vampires had left the usually cheeky thief speechless. He knew Jenkins was semi-immortal but the man looked to be in his late 60's. And when he had seen Jenkins skill and speed with the sword it had rendered the usually unflappable young man in awe. To see him grievously wounded and weakened, left him reeling as his heart suddenly opened up to how much he had come to respect and care for the grumpy caretaker. Ezekiel had never had a male adult in his life that he could look up to, who had given a toss about him. He ran away when he was 12 for a bloody good reason but this man was someone he could depend on, someone he could trust and see him like this scared the young librarian.

Jake Stone held Cassandra as he watched Eve and Flynn work on Jenkins. He felt Cassandra shaking as silent sobs wracked her petite frame. He couldn't remember when he had started to trust her again but he could pinpoint when he had realized she was less like a friend and more like a sister, it had been after that whole vampire fiasco when they had had to be rescued by the caretaker. He could admit to himself that he had been slightly embarrassed when he saw how effortless Jenkins had made it look with his sword gliding through the air, all the times he himself had picked up a sword and flung it around as if he really knew what he was doing. But he had been amazed too and full of pride that he could call this man friend and more recently to think of him as family. When he had seen Jenkins scoop Cassandra up into his arms and cradle her to his chest not only had he realized what Cassie had come to mean to him but he had also realized that this man would always come for them, that he would protect and save them like he had many times before. He had commented to Eve once that they were all like a bunch of misfit orphans to which Eve had replied, "I suppose we are, but we're like a family too". When he thought about it Eve was like the big bossy sister and Jenkins the grumpy old uncle whom everyone secretly enjoyed seeing, he inwardly chuckled at that thought, but quickly sobered when he heard a groan coming from the bed, he looked on as Jenkins arched his back and twisted his head to the side in obvious pain.

Flynn stayed close to Eve ready to offer assistance if needed. His mind partly on the dagger that now lay to one side. He was going over all he knew about magical blades and the varying types of damage they could inflict, the majority of them caused fatal wounds to humans. He just could not recall if he had ever come across anything about their effect on immortals like Jenkins. Flynn hated not having the knowledge to solve a problem, it frustrated him beyond patience and he resolved to go and look it up as soon as he could.

Eve worked on auto-pilot, glad her training had kicked in as her mind kept drifting away to all the times Jenkins had saved her, not only in the physical sense but how he had oftentimes saved her from herself. When she had been full of doubt over her role as a guardian, how his wise words could snap her so effectively out of herself and instil in her a sense confidence and purpose, it had at first seemed like he only did it out of a sense of duty, but recently there had been a gentleness to it, it had become so evident to Eve how much this ornery mans attitude had changed towards all of them compared to when they had first met. She had come to depend on him more than she had ever really depended on anyone and the thought of doing this on her own without him... well she didn't want to think about that right now. She was a guardian to them all, and boy did they need one. But Jenkins was her guardian right back and she needed him. She focused her full attention back on the task at hand as she reached for the surgical needle and thread. She asked Flynn to hold him down and took a deep steadying breath as she brought the now threaded needle to the worst wound in his side. She gritted her teeth in determination as the first stitch went in and Jenkins let out a groan, he shifted his body as if he were trying to flee the pain. Eve's heart wrenched with every pull of the needle that brought Jenkins pain. She had seen her caretaker so inscrutable and steadfast many times, to see him like this after his heart and soul had been laid open for all to see was almost unbearable to Eve. When she had finished the stitches and applied the bandages she pulled a blanket over him and looked up at his pain creased face in concern as she noticed his cheeks were flushed and a thin sheen of sweat coated his skin, she brought her hand up and gently lay it upon his brow, yes he was hot but not worryingly so, not yet at least. She turned to Flynn a thoughtful look on her face and asked: "do we have antibiotics, do you think they would do him any good, I mean would they help with a magical wound?" Flynn seemed to ponder this for a moment before he replied: "I don't know, it couldn't hurt to try, I mean I don't think it will do him any harm". When Flynn left in search of antibiotics Eve finally raised her head towards the three librarians with unconcealed worry plastered on to each face she took a deep breath before saying "Flynn's gone to get antibiotics and I've done all I can for now". Eve took another deep breath as she looked down at Jenkins again and in a gentle voice said: "the rest is up to him".


	4. Chapter 4

**The Librarians**

 **And the Tarnished Knight**

 **Chapter 4**

It was a silent vigil that took place in Jenkins room. The librarians and guardian were lost in their own thoughts and concerns, occasionally brought out of their reveries by a harsh intake of breath or a groan from the prone figure on the bed before them. Jake and Ezekiel had carried in extra chairs some time ago and all sat waiting for their caretaker to stir.

Eve was sat at the end of the bed. Periodically glancing up to gouge the emotional well being of her librarians, she had to keep firm and strong for them, for as Jenkins had often told her "it is not a guardians job to save the librarians bodies; it is the guardian's job to save their souls". But who would save Jenkins, who would be there to safeguard his soul? Colonel Baird had seen enough combat, witnessed enough good soldiers fall, to know that there was more than one kind of death to a soldier; there was the death of the mind, heart, and soul. Too much-spilled blood, too many times watching a brother or sister fall. When in the heat of battle it became less about what you were fighting for and more about those you were fighting with. Jenkins is the world's oldest soldier; the battles and wars he must have lived through boggled the mind and now for this fight that had spanned millennia, to come to such a tragic and abrupt end, it would be in itself another battle to win, maybe even the hardest. And Eve would make sure they were all there to help Jenkins fight this one.

Jake sat with his elbow resting on the arm of his chair, chin in the palm of his hand, fingers tapping a steady rhythm on his cheek as he drifted through memories of how he had spent a lifetime pretending to be something he was not, and of his father for whom he had constantly tried to mould himself into what he could never be, how he had striven and fought for an approval that would never come. Had Jenkins done the same, had he searched for more from a man who had betrayed not only him but had betrayed everything he had ever stood for and not just the once. How many times had Jenkins been ripped to shreds inside because of this man? When a parent causes you pain of that magnitude, betrays you to that extent for so long, it can only leave a trail of utter destruction in your heart and soul. Jake couldn't even begin to comprehend what that must be like even with his own father issues but he resolved to do his best to try to be there for Jenkins after all blood does not always make a family, sometimes you have to find your own and sometimes you are lucky enough to find yourself the best family you could ever dream of having, as Jake could now attest.

Ezekiel was curled up in his chair with head resting on his arms just staring at Jenkins as if afraid that to take his eyes away would mean the caretaker would disappear. He had changed to so much in three years. Not so much that it would be noticeable. To the casual observer, he would appear like he always had self-absorbed and selfish. Being a librarian had changed him. Who would have thought that 3 years ago he would have been willing to sacrifice himself to save someone else's life? But that is exactly what he had done for his fellow librarians when they had been stuck in that game and again when he had stepped forward to trade his life for Colonel Baird while they were trapped in the prophet cube and Ezekiel knew he would do it again to save anyone of these people whom he had come to care so much for. Ezekiel looked up at Jake as he thought "that's my big brother" then looking to Cassandra, "that's my sister" and then to Eve "and that's our Mum" he inwardly laughed at the thought of how Eve would react to that. "Flynn, hmm what was Flynn?" Flynn was the sometimes absent and eccentric Uncle who strolled in every now and then to cause havoc and shake things up a bit. And then there was Jenkins. "What was Jenkins, not a father figure?" Ezekiel had to think on that for awhile. Maybe Jenkins was the Granddad, albeit a kickass, sword swinging Granddad. A Granddad who was grumpy and sarcastic. But always there to help when you really needed him. There even when you didn't realize you needed him. Ezekiel had been on his own for a long time. He had run away for a good reason and had resigned himself to never having a family to call his own, to always rely on himself and he had been content with that. Until one day the library had called and he had found himself thrown in with this bunch of misfits with no one that any of them could call their own. Now they were a family. And that was ok with Ezekiel Jones.


	5. Chapter 5

**And the Tarnished Knight**

 **Chapter 5**

It was early the next morning when Flynn walked back into Jenkins room after spending most of the night buried in ancient tomes. He gazed around at the now sleeping librarians. Jake had his arms crossed; chin resting on his chest and legs stretched out in front of him. Ezekiel was curled up in the chair beside Stones a frown wrinkling his brow. And Cassandra had at some point moved her chair beside Jenkins bed and was now holding his hand while she too was curled up with her head resting on the chairs arm. When his eyes came to Eve, she was looking up at him expectantly. Flynn moved closer so he could talk without having to raise his voice and disturb the sleeping librarians. "How has he been?" Flynn asked briefly glancing towards the still prone caretaker before his eyes found Eve's again. "He's quiet now, but earlier he seemed distressed" Eve looked to Jenkins with concern and continued. "He cried out a few times ... nothing good". Her eyes came back to Flynn's. A frown now mingled with the worry that was etched onto her features. "Did you find anything?" Eve asked. Flynn's face was serious as he answered "If it had been any one of us, we would be dead. But from what I can glean from the scrolls and tomes it will heal in Jenkins like an ordinary mortal wound". A sigh of relief escaped Eve and she smiled. Feeling a respite from the tension for the first time since this ordeal had begun. "He'll pull through this Eve, don't worry" Flynn said as he took Eve's hand. "Physically he will" Eve replied. "But what about his emotional and mental health?" When Flynn looked slightly confused Eve continued with a sigh. "I've seen what can happen to people after facing something harrowing and traumatic. Anyone can suffer from P.T.S.D. It just depends to what degree". Flynn looked thoughtful for a minute before asking "so what can we do? It's not as if we can bring in an outsider". "No, we're not going to know what way it will manifest itself until he wakes up. We need to find out what symptoms he has and work from there". They were both quiet for a moment before Flynn asked "How do we do that?" "Well," began Eve "first he needs to feel he is safe and secure, If we try to get him to talk about it before he is able, if we push too hard, it could make him withdraw into himself. When he does start talking it needs to be in a comfortable and safe environment. I've heard animal interaction works well". Flynn looked hopeful as he said "He seems to have a good bond with Nessie". Eve considered this for a moment "but we can't bring Nessie in here. We'll have to wait till he's strong enough and bring him to her. After that it will be about us establishing our support, letting him now that we are here for him but in as normal a way as possible. He needs to know that his life, his family is there waiting for him just like it was before this happened". "And what should we expect" enquired Flynn. Eve's brow furrowed as she said "most common signs are mood swings, withdrawal, wanting to isolate himself, anger... and aggression, he may also feel unable to show weakness, denial. But it's the aggression and anger I am most worried about, if he lashes out at one of us. Well, let's just say he doesn't need to add more guilt to what he will already have". Eve looked to Flynn as she finished and squeezed his hand. Flynn squeezed back and said "we'll talk to others and let them know". He gave Eve a reassuring smile as they both fell into silence.

Sometime later Eve was roused from her thoughts by a restless Jenkins. His face was pulled tight with his brow forming a crease, his head pushed back into the pillow and one white-knuckled hand gripping the blanket close to his chest. She looked down to the handheld by Cassandra in concern only to find it lax and gently clasped by a still snoozing librarian and despite her worry of the obviously distressed Jenkins she felt heartened by this gentle act from the knight, she took it as a good sign, that despite his unease some part of him was still conscious of the fact that he needed to be gentle with that hand. Eve brought her gaze up to Jenkins' chest as it quickly rose and fell, her gaze then traveled up to his face straight into a pair of eyes filled with so many emotions that she couldn't name them all, the most prominent seeming to be, fear and confusion. His head turned slightly as his eyes darted around the room. And he took in his surroundings and its occupants. The crease in his brow softened marginally as it came to rest on each of the librarians in turn before coming back to Eve. Jenkins opened his mouth to talk but all that came out was a dry rasp. Eve got up from her chair and reached for the water that was beside the bed and carefully moved to the opposite side from Cassie so she could get to help him take a drink. She was loathed to extricate his hand from hers as it seemed to bring him a slight comfort. She brought her arm under his shoulders and allowed his head to fall into the crook of her elbow and slowly brought the glass up to his mouth, quietly telling him to take it slow and easy. After a few tentative sips, he took a bigger gulp and promptly started coughing. Eve still with her arm around his shoulders raised him up a bit more and allowed his head to fall back to try and open his airways. The noise seemed to rouse the sleeping librarians as she heard Cassandra exclaim "Jenkins...you're awake". She heard movement behind her and guessed the other two librarians were stirring too. But she stayed focused on the man she was supporting as a cough began to subside into heavy gasps as if he were trying to suck in the air around him. Eve carefully laid him back down when his breathing began to even out again and took up a damp cloth to wipe away the beads of sweat that had formed on his face. She gently shushed an excited Cassandra as Jenkins closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning his head slowly and opening his eyes again to take in the people around him, a few moments passed before he gave a weak, reassuring smile. He turned his head back and closed his eyes again as he softly squeezed Cassandra's hand. When Eve thought he was asleep once more, she motioned to the three librarians to follow her out of the room. She gave a quick look at Flynn and an imperceptible nod towards the bed to indicate he should stay to watch over Jenkins. She needed to explain the plan that herself and Flynn had come up with earlier. They all needed to be on the same page if they were going to get Jenkins through this.

Later that evening Eve returned to check on Jenkins. She had spoken to the librarians at length, explaining how Jenkins may behave as he slowly heals from his nonphysical wounds and advising them on how they might be able to help, it was tough to hear that he may be so troubled and that there was no easy and quick way to help him. But all agreed in the end that the best course of action was to wait and see how Jenkins would react and act accordingly. Each of them had rushed off than to read up on trauma-related stress. Which left her time to grab a bite to eat before returning to Jenkins room? Eve quietly entered the room to see a sleeping Flynn in his chair, book open on his lap and Jenkins awake staring up at the ceiling. She walked over and sat in the chair beside his bed. "Jenkins" she enquired softly. He turned his head to look in her direction. "Colonel" his voice was a horse whisper. "How are you feeling," Eve asked with concern clear in her tone. Jenkins looked away and drew his brow together as he took in a deep breath before answering." I...I don't know Colonel". He suddenly turned back to Eve, eyes dull and sorrowful. "Where's the...what hap...?" Jenkins took in another deep breath and his voice shook when he continued. "What became of the...his remains?" Eve took a moment before she answered. "Flynn laid him out according to tradition...; he'll be ok until you're ready to make a decision". "Thank you, Colonel" was his somber reply. At that moment Flynn sprung up from his chair, book in hand and rushed towards the door saying "Jenkins, glad you're back with us. I'll go tell the others you're awake" never pausing in his dash to the door. "So, where are the others? Are they ok?" Eve frowned at that and said "Their off catching up on some research and Jenkins" her frown increased as she continued "they're concerned about you, we all are". Jenkins replied in as firm a tone as he could muster. "Colonel Baird, I assure you I am quite alright." Eve raised her eyebrow at that and declared. "Well, if you're feeling alright you won't mind if I check those wounds and change your bandages." Jenkins gripped the blanket and looked slightly alarmed at this. "What?" asked Eve growing concern? "Colonel Baird I am without appropriate attire and with the bandages off, well I would be naked from the waist up." Eve laughed at this which only seemed to rile the caretaker further. "Colonel it would be improper for a woman to be placed in such a position". Eve chuckled as she reached for the first aid box. "You know Jenkins sometimes you're knightly fuddy duddyness really shows". Jenkins frown increased as he pulled the blanket tighter. Eve looked at him incredulously and stated: "Just who do you think stripped and bandaged you before". Jenkins looked a bit mortified at this and pulled the blanket up under his chin. Eve, sounding irritated now said, "You are not the first man I have had to do this for, so give it up because I am not leaving till those bandages are changed". When he still hadn't loosened his grip on the blanked Eve looked him square in the eyes and used her Colonel's voice when she said: "Jenkins if you don't let me do what I have to do, I will stick your antibiotics were the sun doesn't shine". The caretaker looked alarmed at that and quickly let go of the blanket and as Eve reached for the bandages she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she heard Jenkins mutter "you had the cheek to comment on my bedside manner".


	6. Chapter 6

**And the Tarnished Knight**

 **Chapter 6**

Camelot seemed a gleaming, shining beacon against the dull, rain drizzled sky as a young Galahad strode confidently toward the walled city. He had long been told of his destiny and now as he was about to embark on that journey he could hardly contain his joy. He was to be knighted by none other than Sir Lancelot, his father. The anticipation was like a flame burning inside him waiting to consume the boy he was and release the man he was destined to become. He approached the gates and stopped just before entering, he had to compose himself, take a deep breath and be rid of the boyish grin that was plastered on his face. He could not be seen as anything other than the knight he knew he must become. As he went to step over the threshold that led to the castle proper he found himself suddenly barred entry by a sword. He looked from the sword to the man holding it in confusion. "Father what are you doing, I have come to fulfill my destiny, I request entry into Camelot". Lancelot looked at him with cold eyes and in a voice filled with loathing, he said "do not call me Father. You do not belong here. A bastard son of a hoar has no right to bear the title of knight. You will leave this place, never to return or I will feed your corpse to the castle dogs". Galahad looked at this man in shock. "But father, what of my destiny". Lancelot's face suddenly screwed up in hate as he growled: "I told you not to call me that, you are nothing to me". His sword came up and swept across Galahad's chest, he could feel his life's blood flow like a river from his torn flesh. He looked up into the eyes of the knight before him as the sword started to arc again toward his neck and with what he knew was his last breath he yelled out in anguish "Father, no".

Jake and Cassandra could do nothing but watch as Jenkins writhed in the bed. As the caretaker cried out in anguish "Father, no" they could do nothing except look on in silent and helpless sympathy.

The scene shifted before Galahad's eyes. This time it was him with the sword and Lancelot, unarmed and pleading in front of him. But he felt no kinship with this man, all he felt was an all-consuming hate and rage. He heard himself roar. "No" again and again until he became aware that his sword had started to arc down towards the once noblest of knights head. He screamed "no" again as his sword separated the head from the shoulders. And as the scene shifted yet again he found himself standing on an utterly barren plain. His heart so full of pain that he wished for nothing more than to rip it from his chest. He had become an animal, no worse, he was a monster. Animals only killed out of a need to survive, he had killed out of sheer hate and the need for vengeance. He found himself weeping at the thought of what he had become, that which he had always loathed. Then when he was at his lowest, darkest depths he felt a gentle, soothing hand placed on his brow. He closed his eyes and became silent, allowing that touch to sooth away his pain. But no, this did not feel right. He didn't deserve to feel kindness; he didn't deserve to be soothed. He was a monster. And suddenly that touch burned his fevered flesh. He had to stop that touch; he had to get that searing ache off of his skin. He felt his hand come up to squeeze the life from the hand's source. He had to stop it, he just had to and he screamed out in both anger and pain, "nooo".

Cassandra and Jake couldn't sit by anymore as Jenkins began to quietly cry in anguish. They both moved forward from their chairs. Jake to rest a hand on the distraught man's arm and Cassandra to place her hand on his forehead. His head was covered in sweat, his hair matted to his head. But she didn't care. She just wanted to take his pain away. She thought she had succeeded when his sobs began to subside. But then his hand came up and grabbed her neck faster than her eye could follow and she found herself fighting for breathing as the always gentle knight started choking the life out of her. Cassandra pulled and scratched the hand on her neck, only vaguely aware of Jake trying to wrench the hand free. Screaming at Jenkins to stop, that he was hurting Cassandra. Her mind became fuzzy as Jake struggled to release the death grip from her neck. "Cassandra wasn't that her, why was someone screaming that she was being hurt, who was hurting her". Abruptly the pressure on her neck released and she found herself sucking in one lungful of air after another. Her mind cleared and her confusion was replaced by fear. "Jenkins. Oh my god, Jenkins had tried to strangle me" her mind screamed at her. She jumped up and started backing away. She heard Jenkins pleading voice echo around her. "Cassandra, please I am sorry, please, I'm sorry, Cassandra". But she couldn't stay there, she had to get out. Every fiber of her being was telling her to get out. Her instincts screaming at her to flee. Cassandra turned and ran from the room, her hand flying to her neck as she continued to gasp and the pain began to make itself known.

Jenkins stared at the empty space were Cassandra had disappeared. "What had he done?" He had sworn an oath to protect her, to protect them all. He brought his eyes down to his hands and just stared at them in shock. "What have I done? Oh lord, what I have done?"

Jake stared in shocked disbelief at the man in front of him as he stared wide-eyed at his hands, shock clearly evident in his features before his face crumpled in pain and he yelled out brokenly. "Oh lord, what have I done?" Jake rose from the chair not knowing what to do other than go after Cassie. He had to make sure she was ok. He took one last look at the broken man in the bed and left.

Eve entered Jenkins room to find him staring at his hands and silent tears streaming down his face. He looked up at her and she could see the utter desolation written across his face. Jenkins' voice was a shattered croak as he asked if Cassandra was ok. How badly had he hurt her? What should she tell him?, That Cassandra was terrified, that she spoke as if she had broken glass were lodged in her throat or that come morning she would have a black and purple handprint on her neck? Eve knew from experience what a tight grip the caretaker had. The truth wouldn't help him right now. Cassandra would be ok once things had settled down. Her bond with Jenkins would see to that. Eve sat down in a chair beside the bed and gently told the distraught knight that Cassandra would be ok, that she would see that it was his nightmare that had made him lash out and that Cassandra would see that he had not meant to hurt her. But Jenkins didn't look convinced. She sat quietly with him for a while longer until she rose to leave stating "I'll be back, I'm just going to check on the others, but I'll be back as soon as I can".

Eve took her time walking back to the main room. Taking in long deep breathes, trying to calm herself. But all too soon she arrived at her destination. She walked over to the main table to where Cassandra was sat slowly sipping ice cold water with honey and Jake and Ezekiel huddled around her. Jake was rubbing soothing circles on her back and Ezekiel was holding tight to her hand. None of them said anything as Flynn looked on from their desk with worry. As Eve joined them at the table they all looked up at her with eyes filled with concern and apprehension. Cassandra rasped "is he ok". Eve shouldn't feel surprised at that; this was the ever gentle and forgiving Cassandra after all. Eve decided the truth would do more to help the situation than a lie, so she looked at the young librarian who looked back at her with red-rimmed eyes and softly said: "he's worried about you and he is devastated that he hurt you". Cassandra who was taking another sip of the honey water quickly swallowed with a grimace and croaked out "but he didn't mean to, I know it was only because of whatever nightmare he was having. Jenkins would never intentionally hurt me". Tears fled down Cassandra's face as she finished. "Eve" began Jake "I know it looks bad, but Cassie is right, Jenkins would never hurt any of us intentionally, especially Cassie". Eve looked at the 3 librarians thinking how lucky she was to have them in her life. To find one person in your life that had such love, loyalty and empathy was a true gift, but to be lucky enough to find 5. Jake still had his hand resting on Cassandra's back a look of concern written on his face, the look of concern was for Jenkins as much as Cassie. And Ezekiel sat holding Cassie's hand gently nodding his head in agreement. Eve gathered her thoughts before she spoke. "Look, we are just going to have to tread lightly and carefully around him for a while, which means, no approaching him unexpectedly. Say something or make a noise before you get close and as hard as it may be to do, try not to touch him if he is having a nightmare. If he does seem angry and aggressive or seems to be having a flashback then let me handle it, ok". All four librarians nodded and said they would as she looked at each, in turn, looking for understanding and clarification. "Right then", Eve said clapping her hands together. "Flynn would you go and see if you can get some ice or something to put on Cassie's neck and you," Eve said looking back to Cassandra "try not to talk or put any kind of strain on your throat or neck". Cassandra looked slightly grieved but resigned to this, then looked into Eve's eyes with a growing concern and determination to say "I'm not staying away from him, I want him to now I'm ok and I'm not scared, I think it's important he knows that" Cassandra said with a slight tremor in her voice and fresh tears in her eyes. Eve was reminded again of how she had come to love Cassandra Cillian. "I'm sure it would do him good to hear that, but first you need to rest that throat". Eve declared with a stern tone. Eve heard a shuffling noise behind her just as three pairs of eyes went wide and peered around her, she turned to find a very pale and sweaty caretaker leaning against the door frame as if it was the only thing keeping him and gravity on speaking terms. "Jenkins, what the hell do you think you're doing" Eve admonished as she strode over to him. Jenkins mouth was open and pulling in shallow gasps. "I... I had to...make...sure...Cassandra...was ok" he finally got out and slumped even further against the door frame. Eve heard Cassandra's small, light steps pass her as the librarian croaked out "I'm ok Mr. Jenkins". This seemed to defeat the caretaker as he slowly sunk to the floor still holding on to the door's frame and as his knee's hit the polished floor of the library he let out a quiet sob and in a pleading tone said. "Cassandra, I am so very sorry, please forgive me," Eve noticed that he seemed unable to look at the young librarian. Cassandra looked to Eve as if asking permission and Eve gave a nod and mouthed "slow, easy" before Cassandra very slowly lowered herself to a kneeling position in front of Jenkins. When his head began to rise she very carefully reached out with both hands to take both of his and very gently and quietly said "Jenkins it's ok, honestly, there is nothing to forgive. Jenkins looked up at her then eyes wide and expression broken "don't deserve your forgiveness or kindness". His voice came out sounding broken and harsh and Eve could see Cassandra was just as broken at his words. Cassandra opened her mouth to speak but seemed to struggle with emotion as she tried to form the words that she wanted to say." Jen...Jenkins you do deserve my forgiveness and more" Cassandra took a deep breath and continued as a small smile began to play on her lips. "You know I always thought of you as my knight, with all the times you looked after me. You were kind and tolerant and forgave me a few months back when I took my anger and fear out on you. How could I do any less for you, someone I love very much" she finished with a squeeze to each of his hands and Jenkins graced her with a sorrowful smile as he looked up at the rest of the people standing behind Cassandra nodding their heads in agreement to what Cassie had just said. Jenkins looked back at Cassandra when she spoke again in a mock formal tone "would you mind if I gave you a hug Sir Knight. Jenkins couldn't help the smile that seemed to spread a warmth through his heart on its way to his face and he replied in his most courtly voice "no my lady Cassandra, I would not mind at all".


	7. Chapter 7

**And the Tarnished Knight**

 **Chapter 7**

Jenkins knelt on the floor with his good arm wrapped tightly around Cassandra and the hand of his injured one resting on the small of her back. Cassandra had the back of her head nestled into Jenkins neck, her cheek resting on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his upper torso. She was conscious of being careful of his wounds and didn't want to distress him again. When she felt the caretaker start to pull away she lifted her head to look him in the eyes and gave him a warm smile before asking "you ok". Jenkins brow furrowed slightly as he said "yes, but I don't think I can get up. I'm not a young man anymore you know". The last was said with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk. The others were heartened by this as they all rushed forward to try and help the caretaker rise. "Wo, wo, wo, I don't think we can all fit in around him," Eve said with a smile. Her smile broadened as she took in the pouts on the three faces of the librarians. But she took pity on them when she said "I'll take his right side, Jake you carefully take his left and you two" she said pointing at Ezekiel and Cassandra "stay close". It was a painful affair for Jenkins to rise from the floor, but just as painful in many ways for the people around him to watch, when he was upright with his right arm around the Colonel's shoulder and left held tight to his body whilst holding his injured side. Jake stood next to him a supporting arm around his back, gripping the unevenly buttoned shirt that Jenkins had hastily tried put on with one hand. Jenkins looked to each side of him at the faces of the people he had come to care for, he couldn't help but feel grateful for them. "I don't deserve any of you," Jenkins said in a quiet voice. He knew he sounded pathetic and wondered where his confidence had gone or his strength, why was he suddenly so emotional and blurting out sentimentalities. Silence reigned for a few seconds before Ezekiel's cheerful Aussie tongue broke the silence. "We're family, course we don't deserve each other". Eve gave Ezekiel a smile and turned back to Jenkins. "Come on," she said as she slowly and carefully began to steer him back towards his room. "Let's get you back to bed, and those bandages need changing again". Her voice came out in an admonishment as she continued. "I think you've pulled a few stitches". Jenkins rolled his eyes and steeled himself for the trip back to his room.

By the time they had made it back to Jenkins room the man was exhausted and barely able to stand. Red stains had appeared on his shirt and his face was creased in pain with beads of sweat forming on his head and neck, Eve could also feel the dampness in his shirt. After gently seeing him to his bed and asking if he would be ok, the three librarians left when they received a whispered "yes" and a weak nod from the caretaker. He didn't protest or become alarmed as Eve carefully removed his shirt and bandages, he barely grimaced as even that seemed to be too much effort and when she was finished and had helped him lay down. His head sunk into the pillow and he let out a sigh. Eve was sure Jenkins was asleep and decided to leave and check on the others but as she reached the door she was brought up short by his whispery, exhausted voice. "Don't let anyone come near me, no matter what I do or say in my sleep". Eve looked back at his worried face to say "I won't, you have my word, I've already spoken to them and they understand. Now get some rest".

Another two days passed with Jenkins still confined to bed after strict instructions from Colonel Baird. She could be quite intimidating at times Jenkins had mused. One of the library's occupants was almost constantly with him or checking in to inquire of him, "Mr. Jenkins, How are you feeling"? "You alright mate?" Jenkins, you ok?"Or "Do you need anything, can we get you anything?" He knew they meant well and he was doing his best to hold onto his patience but he had to admit he was becoming a bit weary of it.

On the fifth day after the incident outside the annex with Dulaque. Flynn and Eve walked in and tentatively sat down, looking serious. Jenkins knew what they wanted to discuss and although he realized its necessity, he still did not look forward to discussing it or what would have to inevitably come next. "We need to start making the arrangements... I'm sorry Jenkins" Eve spoke both softly and gently. Jenkins closed his eyes and felt a catch in his throat as he thought of Dulaque, Lancelot, his father, he was no longer sure of what to call the once knight. The man was lying dead somewhere in the library. He had not thought to ask where he was, maybe because he didn't want to know, he didn't want to walk into a section of the library knowing that this was where the man had lain dead. His eyes screwed tight with that thought as he rubbed his hand down his face and with a shuddering breath he composed himself and looked at the two people in front of him. Forcing his mind to focus he began to speak. He told them of a simple rite that he thought would be appropriate and gave them the coordinates to a secluded place in Wales, with ruins of a small keep not far away that they could use the magical annex door with. Flynn had told him it would be simple enough to arrange and told him he could have it all set up as early as the following day. He did wish it to be over with and was hoping that it would help start the moving on process, but he was doubtful. Funerals rarely brought closure. And the old saying of time heals everything, well that was untrue as pain and loss had a way of reaching out and slapping you in the face when you least expected it to, it could be anything, a sight, a sound, a taste or a sudden memory. Honestly, he was dreading it. He knew it would take its toll, both emotionally and physically. But he needed at least this to be done. He took a deep breath and pulled his resolve around himself and told them the following day would be fine. The pair got up to leave with reassurances that they would take care of everything and he was not to worry. But how could he not worry? How could he not feel dread at the thought of what tomorrow would bring? How could he explain to anyone the myriad of emotions he was feeling, guilt about slaying his own father, grief, anger, betrayal, relief and then guilt about feeling relief, too much more to name. There were few times in Jenkins long life that he had felt his resolve become such a tenuous thing. Some part of him cried out for him to run like he had done all those centuries ago. But he would never run, not again, it had solved nothing in the end except prolong the inevitable break. And as for the centuries of isolation after finding the library, what good had that done him. Just because he had stayed in the one place did not mean that he had not been running still. When was it that he had first found his heartwarming to these new invaders into his self-imposed isolation? When had the ice that had kept him numb for so long melted? He had been pleased, delighted even, to find that he had found a purpose again. People he could pledge himself to and care for, love. It made him feel like a knight with a code once more. He would not run from them, he would not close himself off or push them away. Jenkins was a smart man he knew he would have those inevitable moments when memories would overwhelm him but he knew in some deep recess of his heart and mind that this time he was not alone, that he could trust these people and like so many who had come before they would not turn their back when things fell apart, they had proven that already these past few days. Jenkins sat contemplating on all this for a while, trying to imprint it into his mind, so that he would he hoped, not forget, even when his mind became lost to the past, that some part of him would be the reasoning voice and remind him that he was not alone, that he had people to fight for. He had a reason to strive for a path back to the light he had so recently found. And with that thought, he decided he didn't want to be on his own right now. He got up slowly and pulled on a clean shirt and a pair of trousers and made his way to the main annex room. Jenkins took his time as he walked in to find the librarians sitting around the main table as they so often did. He watched them for a few minutes and felt a warmth spread through him at their interactions. Jake and Ezekiel throwing jibes at each other just like two siblings would and Cassandra looking amused and a little irritated. Of Flynn and Eve, there was no sign and he assumed they were off carrying out the arrangements. He suddenly found himself facing three very anxious looking people. "Should you be up?" Jake said in a very sober tone. Cassandra said "we'll get you a comfortable chair Mr Jenkins and if you're up to it you can help us with a Case". Ezekiel gave him a cheeky smile as he said "Momma Baird is gonna ground you mate". He lent against the big table and was grateful when Jake and Ezekiel appeared with a comfortable looking chair. Jenkins sunk down into it as he looked to the three faces in front him. He had to smile at the thought that they looked like eager puppies waiting to receive their first bone and asked. "What are you working on." Happy for the distraction that would he hoped take his mind off of recent days and events, if only for a little while.


	8. Chapter 8

**And the Tarnished Knight**

 **Chapter 8**

Jenkins found himself rising early after a restless night. He had been haunted by distant, long gone voices, either raised in cheerful banter or of battle cries. They echoed around his head, sometimes accompanied by visions of things also long gone. But they all seemed to end up back at the same place, at the events of a few days ago.

He stood in front of the mirror, fixated on the face staring back at him, barely recognizable with the five-day-old beard and sunken cheeks. He had clearly lost weight. His eyes were dark-circled and hollow with the lingering effects of the restless nights. He withdrew his gaze from his reflection and hung his head for a moment before reaching for his razor and foam. After shaving and cleaning off the residue, he stared into the mirror again, beginning to recognize the man staring back at him once more and with a sigh he turned to the shower, stepping in once the water was hot enough. He scrubbed himself clean as best he could and then stood under the hot water reveling in the feel of it as it coursed down his body and he silently thanked the library as he picked up a faint scent of calming lavender. Eventually, he turned the water off and stepped out into the steam fogged room. He wiped a hand across the mirror and grabbed a towel; he wrapped it around his waist and ran his fingers through his hair, slicking it back out of his eyes. His gaze then fell to the still stitched wounds and he frowned as he thought "two more scars to add to the collection". He turned from the mirror and walked out the door, unconcerned at his state of undress as he was sure no one else would be around at this early hour of the morning.

An hour later Colonel Eve Baird knocked and walked in, a small smile on her face as she beheld the now clean-shaven caretaker. "You look almost normal again" she declared as she walked closer to him. "Ready for fresh bandages". Jenkins looked up at her with tired eyes and nodded. "Yes, thank you Colonel B...Eve" he said with a slight nod of his head. After she had finished she laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder and said "take your time. We'll be waiting at the door when you're ready". Jenkins finished getting dressed and took a few deep breathes as he tried to compose himself for what lay ahead. He was not completely successful but he left the room anyway wanting to get this over with. He walked into the main room and looked at the five people standing in front of the table waiting for him. The three men were dressed in black suit and tie, while Cassandra and Eve were dressed in black dresses that came just below the knee and with long sleeves that ended at their knuckles. As he drew closer he noticed something glinting on each of their chests, it was a miniature Excalibur. He looked down on the pin in his own lapel, a miniature of his old shield bearing a red cross on white and he suddenly felt a renewed strength and a resolve to get through this day with as much dignity and honor as he could. He took a few more steps forward and held out his arm to Cassandra. "Lady Cassandra may I". She gave him her hand as she bowed her head and said: "of course". He tucked her hand securely into the crook of his elbow and addressed all present "shall we".

They arrived through a crumbling arch into a light drizzle. Ahead lay a forest and Flynn indicated that they should follow. Flynn led them through the trees until they came to a clearing. The canopy overhead acting like a roof and shielding them from the elements. In the middle of the clearing stood a wooden pyre, a shrouded Dulaque resting on top, a brand of fire in a metal sconce pushed into the ground beside it. Jenkins looked around him and in a quiet almost wistful voice said. "Myself, Lancelot, Percival, and Bors took shelter here once from a storm. It was a small hamlet then. We were wounded and half starved and we were tended to with kindness, given food and shelter. We stayed longer than was necessary enjoying the simple comforts. It was a welcome respite after a long campaign". It seemed strange to the others as they stood listening to this man who appeared to be in his late 60's talk of times so long gone that they had faded into myth.

Eve looked up at the canopy as she felt a single drop of rain fall on her face, she could see the darkening clouds through the small gaps and couldn't help but think that rain was an appropriate companion to a funeral as if the sky was opening up in sympathy to your loss. She drew her eyes back to Jenkins as she saw him gently take his leave from Cassandra and walk towards the pyre. He laid his hand on the shrouded figure before him and in a voice both strong and sorrowful he began to speak.

"To the man you once were, I raise my sword in salute". He brought his right arm up, palm facing outward. "To the man that you became, I draw my shield to my heart". And he placed his left hand over his heart. "To the man you should have stayed, I open my soul to your loss". And he bowed his head. After a minute of silence he looked up and continued to speak, his voice still strong and sorrowful. "I ask humbly that those of the unseen realms carry your soul to a place where you may find a peace that eluded you in life". He lowered his right arm and bowed his head again to speak, this time his voice was broken. "Travel well,... Father". He took up the brand and with a deep inhale he allowed it to touch the pyre, as the flames started to lick their way around the wood he threw the brand on top, took three steps back and turned to walk away in the direction of the keep. The others stood in silent guard over the burning pyre until it was nothing but ash. Ezekiel despite the circumstances that found him standing here couldn't help but give thanks to the magic that had allowed the fire to burn much hotter and quicker through the wood and body than a normal fire would. Not more than 10 minutes after Jenkins had left they emerged from the forest into what was now a heavy downpour. Jake couldn't help but think as he saw the knights profile that Jenkins looked every bit the noble knight in mourning as he stood leaning beside the arch with his head bowed. Jenkins looked up as they approached and slowly pushed himself from the wall only to stagger back his hand held out to brace him. The others quickly moved forward but he stopped them with his other hand and said: "I'm fine, just give me a minute". While Eve, Cassandra, Jake, and Ezekiel stood close by waiting for Jenkins to gather himself together Flynn went to open the door to the annex again. When Jenkins indicated that he was ready the four librarians moved to head back through to the annex with Eve staying behind to offer assistance if it was needed.

Jenkins Stumbled through the magical door closely followed by Eve, he quickly put out a hand to steady himself not really caring what he had reached for and closed his eyes as the room began to spin. When he felt himself beginning to shake he wandered at how the cold seemed to seep into his bones. When he felt a hand come to rest on his arm he finally looked up into the concerned faces around him. He hadn't realized that in his haste to stop himself from stumbling he had grabbed on to Flynn who seemed poised to catch him if he fell and Eve was on his other side hand on his arm as she asked: "Jenkins, you ok". All he could manage was an imperceptible shake of his head. Why did he suddenly feel so weak again? He shouldn't appear to be weak. He opened his mouth to tell them he was fine, but a painful tickle in his throat brought a harsh cough from his mouth instead. And he found himself being lead to the comfortable chair that had been brought in for him the day before or was it the day before that, he couldn't remember. He slumped down into it anyway, it didn't matter. Eve still had her hand on his arm in support. A glass was held in front of him and he looked up to see a gently smiling Cassandra, worry in her big blue eyes. He took the glass gratefully as Cassandra informed him that it had honey in it to help soothe his throat.

He took several sips of the cooling liquid before handing it back and allowed his head to fall back against the headrest of the chair, closing his eyes as he did. He took in several breaths of air as he tried to calm his breathing. "Jenkins" Eve's voice broke his somewhat clouded mind. "When you're ready we'll take you back to your room so you can get out of those wet clothes and maybe lay down for a bit". He couldn't help but think that sounded like a wonderful idea. He didn't protest the support offered as he began to stand or the shoulder shoved under his arm as he was led in the direction of his room or even someone helping him get out of his wet clothes. He was just too tired, both mentally and physically, as if the fire he had so recently stood before had not only consumed the body of Lancelot but had sapped the strength and energy from his body also and as the cold dampness of his clothes met the harsh chill of grief within he found he could not control the shivers that coursed through him. When he had been helped into a pair of pajamas and he found himself being gently laid down on his right side he didn't grouse. Exhaustion took him as his head came to rest on the pillow and he was asleep almost instantly. Flynn brought the comforter up and over Jenkins' shoulders as Jake looked on. They had both volunteered to help the suddenly weakened man. Flynn laid a cool cloth on Jenkins' head and sat down to await the knight's return to consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

**And the Tarnished Knight**

 **Chapter 9**

Jenkins awoke to a harsh light that glared into his bleary eyes. Closing them again he turned from his side with a groan as the stitches in his side pulled his still tender skin. "And by all that was holy, where did the herd of elephants in my head come from". He winced when he heard a voice close by call his name and turned his head slowly in its direction to find Ezekiel staring wide-eyed and hopeful at him. "Mr. Jones" Jenkins tried to make his voice as low as possible so as not to make the sounds echo in his head. "Jenkins, you ok mate, how do you feel" Ezekiel's voice rising in volume in his relief and excitement at the caretakers return to consciousness. "Sshh, headache" Jenkins winced. Ezekiel responded in a whisper "sorry, I'm just happy you're awake. You've gotta stop scaring me like that, honestly, I'm too young to have a heart attack" Jenkins winced again as Ezekiel's voice rose in his agitation. "My apologies Mr. Jones, I will endeavor to not repeat such a faux pas in the future" was Jenkins quiet response to which Ezekiel rolled his eyes and stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. "how long have I been asleep?" Ezekiel looked at him his brow slightly furrowed. "About 24 hours, I'll go tell everyone you're awake, they've been really worried".

When the young man had left, Jenkins closed his eyes again and groaned as images of the past week invaded his mind. Yesterday he had all but collapsed. What must they think of him? I have shown to much vulnerability of late. "I don't want to keep being a burden to them", he thought to himself ". "They need me back on form and able to perform my duties". He brought a hand up to his face and squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't do this to them anymore, I can't feel useless, I have to get back to doing my job, I can't be this weak". His mind made up he gritted his teeth and rolled in the bed pushing his legs over the side to sit on the edge. His vision was still blurred from the light overhead; he brought his hand up and gently massaged his eyes before blinking several times in order to clear them. Placing his hand on the table beside his bed to aid him in standing, he reached out towards the wardrobe wishing it was closer. Some part of his mind was screaming at him to get back into bed and not to be stupid. He ignored it. He needed to be up and doing something, he needed to feel useful. He couldn't stand feeling weak and useless anymore. If he was busy then he would not have to think on or remember recent events. His hand touched the wardrobe door and he bowed his head as he leant in closer to rest for a second before retrieving fresh clothes. He slowly turned back to the bed thinking a shower would not go amiss either. Placing his clothes on the bottom of his bed he turned just as a very agitated sounding Colonel Baird practically shouted from the doorway "Jenkins what are you doing out of bed". Jenkins glared back at her trying not to wince at the volume and in a forceful tone stated "Colonel Baird, I am not staying in bed any longer, I am going for a shower, getting dressed and then I will be getting back to my duties" Eve looked shocked at this and walked over to him to place a hand on each of his arms and gently pushed him to sit on the bed as she almost pleaded "Jenkins please, you need at least another days bed rest". Jenkins stared back at the Colonel seeing the concern in her eyes he sighed heavily and spoke as gently as he could "Eve I can't lay in bed anymore, I need to be doing something... I need a distraction". Eve sighed before responding "you're not even close to being recovered enough for that, please Jenkins". Eve was worried. She understood the desire to keep busy after a trauma; she had tried it herself but had regretted it when her body had rebelled at being driven too hard before it was ready. So she came up with a compromise that she hoped the stubborn knight would agree to. "What about a compromise" She looked expectantly at Jenkins and when he gave no objection she continued "What if you get a bit more rest now and come out for a while later. "We can all have dinner together and you can catch up on what you've missed". Jenkins looked back at her and noticed for the first time how tired she looked and suddenly he felt guilty for adding to her distress and thought solemnly that part of his duty as a knight and caretaker was to protect and care for the people in the library. Jenkins put his head in his hands and gave a frustrated growl. "Why couldn't she understand?" He thought to himself. "I can't sit around, I need to be busy". He felt her hand rest on his shoulder and couldn't help the flinch at the gentle touch. He lifted his head to look into the Colonels face and saw the hurt and worry there at his involuntary reaction to her touch and he felt more guilt.

Eve quickly pulled back at his reaction to her touch it worried her and it hurt a little too, but she understood it. "Look Jenkins, I know you think that being the caretaker means you have to watch over us, as well as the library... but even caregivers need to be taken care of sometimes and by taking the time to properly recover, you are taking care of us by not making us worry about you any more than we already are". Jenkins found he was feeling guilty and a bit embarrassed by her words. He was causing them unnecessary worry and stress and that only added to the guilt he was already feeling, he found he could not endure anymore, as his guilt suddenly turned to anger. He lashed out verbally. "I do not need your concern Colonel Baird and I most certainly do not need your mothering" his voice was a harsh growl and Eve found herself leaning back in shock at the usually gentle man's outburst. Sure he was ornery at times and a little sarcastic but she had only ever been on the end of his anger once and that was after he had thought she had betrayed him and the others to D.O.S.A. But this was unexpected. "Jenkins I am not mothering you, I am trying to get you to take the time you need to heel. I'm trying to help you" Jenkins continued to glare at her even as some part his mind yelled at him that he was being unreasonable, but where ever this sudden anger had come from it was not allowing itself to abate just yet. "I do not require you to help, Colonel". He growled out again. "What I need is to get back to normal, what I need is for you all to leave me alone". Eve's own anger was rising but she bit it down. She knew Jenkins was acting this way out of guilt and stress and he did not really have any intention of taking it out on her. But knowing that did not make it any easier to take. At least after the D.O.S.A. incident, she had somewhat deserved it. But this hurt. Eve stood up and walked towards the door then turned back to the glaring man in the bed to say "when you're done with your hissy fit come out for dinner. But do not" her voice growing stern and commanding "take this out on the rest of them. If you feel the need to lash out at someone, then you lash out at me. Do you understand me Mr. Jenkins" her tone came with the hint of a threat as her last words were spoken. Eve turned and stalked out of the room leaving an utterly shocked and ashamed caretaker behind.

Jenkins sat with his forehead on his clenched fists raging at himself, his words like thunderclaps in his head "what were you thinking, why did you get angry, why did you take it out on Eve. What the hell is wrong with me"? And just as suddenly as it had appeared the anger flowed out of him leaving him drained. And this time the guilt he felt was accompanied by a deep remorse. He had just done the very thing he had promised himself he would not do; he had pushed Eve away in a most awful way. He couldn't fathom were the anger had come from when all she had been trying to do was show him that she cared and to rightfully point out that he was not physically ready to be up and back to his duties. Jenkins had to admit that maybe he was not mentally ready either. The last thing he wanted was to hurt any of them, especially after what he had done to Cassandra. He sat back on the bed and took in three long, deep breaths before starting to intone in his head. "I will not push them away, I will not take my anger out on them and I will not hurt them". He repeated it over and over in his head until it became almost chant-like.

Jenkins awoke two hours later feeling a little more like his self and with a determination, he got out of bed and got dressed. He had to make things right with Eve. But he also had to talk to them all. To thank them and maybe try to give some kind of explanation, he owed them that.

Jenkins walked in to find a solemn group of librarians sitting around the table and Eve was sat at her desk. He took in a deep breath and walked towards the middle of the room as all eyes were raised up to look at him. He felt both pain and shame at the look of apprehension mixed with worry written on all their faces. Taking another deep breath he turned to Eve and quietly asked her to join them at the main table.

Eve got up and strode over never taking her eyes off of the caretaker and took up a position standing behind the three librarians. Jenkins sighed as he realised the Colonel had gone in to defensive mode and he felt his guilt, shame and remorse anew as he realised she was protecting them from him. "Colonel Baird, please. I only wish to speak to you all and offer an explanation. Please sit". Eve looked at him shrewdly, thinking that he always reverted back to formality when he felt uncomfortable and seeing his distress at this encounter she decided to take a seat beside the librarians and make it a little easier on him but she would still be vigilant. Jenkins paced a few times in front of the table with his arms behind his back, then brought them up and crossed them in front of him. He glanced to his side at the still apprehensive but expectant faces and brought his hands up to rub his face before sighing heavily and taking a seat at the table opposite them. He looked to each face in turn before resting his gaze on Eve, and with his voice quiet and serious he addressed her first. "Eve I would like to apologise to you for my earlier outburst it was uncalled for and you did not deserve it". He then swept his gaze to the others and finding this more difficult he placed a hand over his eyes "I find this... very difficult, I have never been in this kind of situation before". He lowered his hand and continued "I have dealt with many, many things on my own for a very long time and have never had to take in to account anyone else as I dealt with problems of..." He seemed momentarily lost for words and looked to struggle to continue. "You're not on your own any more" Cassandra gently said. Jenkins raised his hand and said "please Ms Cillian, allow me to finish". He looked to them all and yet again he took in a breath "I am unsure of how to deal with the myriad of emotions and thoughts that seem to plague me, I do not want to hurt any of you, but that is what I have done to you Eve and you Cassandra". He looked to the scarf around the young librarian's neck. His heart broke as he saw the dark bruise peeking out from behind the scarf and brought his hand up to cover his squeezed shut eyes. He opened them after a while and reached out slowly to take Cassandra's hand and with eyes and voice full of sorrow he declared "I am so, so very sorry Cassandra, I cannot begin to tell you how my heart grieves for the pain I have caused you" Cassandra clenched his hand in both of hers and in a heartfelt and gentle tone said "Jenkins I already told you there is nothing to forgive. Yes I got a fright and yes I have a bruise that will heal. I am more concerned with how your unintentional actions are hurting you". She looked to others as she said "we all are. We just want to help you get through this because we all care about you very much". Jenkins looked around the four serious faces as they all nodded in agreement and felt his heart both break and fill up with warmth and a deep love for these people. He nodded and began to speak again "I am not sure how this will continue to manifest itself". He said bowing his head. "Jenkins" Eve's soft voice "I have some experience with dealing with Post-traumatic stress and as much as I was loath to admit at the time, talking did help. We are all here for you whenever and for whatever you need. All you have to do is ask". Jenkins eyes were filled with such a profound sorrow that the librarians and guardian felt their hearts break in sympathy. "Look mate". Began Ezekiel " I don't pretend to know what it's like to have a family, but I can only guess that it is pretty much this and I have learnt that this family sticks together". Eve, Jake and Cassandra looked at the cheeky thief with both shock and pride while Jenkins' eyes started glistening. "As much as I hate to agree with anything Jones ever says, he is right Jenkins. We are family and we are there to help each other in the good and the bad". Jenkins eyes began to fill up at these words of care and trust and he made a vow to himself that he would do whatever it took to get through this and accept their offers of help if it meant that he would not hurt any of them again. He decided to try there and then to put a voice to what was going on inside him. And so, after taking a few deep breaths he told them some of what had occurred between himself and Dulaque over the millennia since Camelot's fall and of his guilt and remorse at what had happened a mere week ago, of how his guilt had turned to anger and how he found he had very little control over how he had lashed out at Colonel Baird earlier. He finished by vowing to come to them if he found himself being overwhelmed again.

They all sat in silence for a while trying to digest what had just been said. Jenkins broke the silence by saying "I understand that you are all concerned but I need you to understand that I cannot stay in bed any longer, I need to start getting back to whatever passes as normal around here. I need you all to allow me this". He held up his hands to ward off any objections they might have as he reassured them "I promise that I will take care and not overextend myself. They all nodded and looked happy to think that they would have their caretaker back to help them again. Eve looked stern as she said to the knight "ok fine. But you will take it slow, at least until those stitches are out" Her voice became softer as she continued. "And you will come to us if you need to"? Jenkins looked at Eve with amusement as he said in a quiet voice that sounded overly chastised "yes, Momma Baird" glancing at Ezekiel with a smirk. His face split into a wide grin at the look of bewildered shock on the Colonel's face. The librarians all laughed feeling relief at the break in the tension. They were all brought back to themselves when Ezekiel clapped his hands together declaring in a loud cheery voice. "Right, who's for pizza? I'm starving". You're always starving" Jake said exasperatedly. Yeah, course I am, it takes a lot of energy to be this awesome and brilliant". Jake rolled his eyes and said, "seriously Jones, seriously". Cassandra looked on with her usual patient amusement at the librarians harmless bickering and Eve and Jenkins regarded one another with a look that only long-suffering parents could possibly understand.

Jenkins rose from the table with a sigh as Jake and Ezekiel were now arguing over pizza toppings and muttered on his way out of the main annex room "tea, tea would be good".


	10. Chapter 10

**And the Tarnished Knight**

 **Chapter 10**

Jenkins looked up from his tinkering as the magical door burst into life and four bodies hurtled through looking bedraggled and agitated. Eve held an old tattered book aloft and breathlessly said. "That is the last time we go after a book that raises the dead". Jake looked at the caretaker nodding his head as he leaned forward with hands on his knees. Cassandra was resting her head on the table, her breathing heavy as if she had just run a marathon. Jenkins gave her a gentle pat on the back as he passed to stand in front of Ezekiel. The young man was pale and wide-eyed. Jenkins laid a hand on his shoulder and asked "Mr. Jones, are you alright". Ezekiel raised wide eyes to stare up at the caretaker as he said in a trembling voice ". J...Jenkins, there were Zombies". Jenkins smiled gently at him and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "One of them" Ezekiel continued "was a kid, around 15. I'd been showing him coin tricks a few hours before. Jenkins... he tried to suck my brains out". Ezekiel's voice rose in his desire to get out how distressing that had been. Jenkins gave his shoulder another squeeze as he said with a raised eyebrow. "He only wanted a light snack then". The caretaker smiled down at the young man before placing his arm on his shoulder and led him towards a seat as the former thief glared up at him. He pulled Ezekiel to his side and then quickly released him saying "you're safe now Mr. Jones". And with one last pat on the young librarians back he turned to Eve and said "I'll take that and put it out of harm's way Colonel. And I'll make some tea, my own recipe, it will calm the nerves". He strode out of the room, glancing back at the four people left behind looking haunted and slightly shocked. He would find something to distract them from recent events. Perhaps a quiet word with the library asking for an easier assignment next time wouldn't go amiss. In the three weeks since the whole Dulaque incident. They had all been left feeling raw and drained. And with Flynn off doing whatever it was that he did in his long absences. That left the five of them to carry on. It seemed the cases had built up in the time they had taken off during his convalescence and although Jenkins was grateful for the distraction he couldn't help but worry over his friends and family as they had very little downtime between cases. Perhaps he could arrange that movie night that Ezekiel and Cassandra were forever asking for. Placing the book into a lockable glass-fronted bookcase he smiled to himself as he was already warming to the idea, he began to formulate a plan in his head of how he could pull this off without alerting them.

Later in the annex, Jenkins found himself getting irritated. He had been tinkering with the dragonfly he had been working on for months and found he was making little if no progress, in fact, he was doing more harm as he had pushed too hard on the tiny screwdriver and a piece had broken off. He berated himself as he tried to clear his mind. He could not say what had triggered this latest fall into his memories, he did not wish to dwell on any of the recent events but found he had no control over it. He was becoming overwhelmed and so decided to put the delicate dragonfly to one side before he did any more damage. Clenching and unclenching his fists and taking several deep breaths did not seem to be helping but he continued anyway hoping it would eventually calm him.

Jake walked into the annex hoping to get the caretakers advice on something but forgot about it instantly when he saw the clearly agitated state the caretaker was in. Leaving several feet between himself and the former knight he tentatively asked: "you ok Jenkins?" When he got no response he called out again, a little louder and this time, he was rewarded with an acknowledgment, albeit a worrying one as the caretaker looked up at him with a frown and what was clearly irritation and fear in his eyes. Jake wanting desperately to help but not knowing what to do, he went for the next best thing as he asked "Do you want me to get Eve" he looked expectantly for a reply as the seconds ticked slowly by. Jenkins eventually looked up and shook his head several times before replying at little harshly. "No, there is no need in concerning anyone else, I just need a moment". Jenkins looked at the librarian and seeing the concern on his face and how at a loss he seemed. He closed his eyes and began to chant in his head "I will not take my anger out on him, I will not push him away and I will not hurt him". After several minutes he felt himself begin to calm. He opened his eyes to a still concerned looking Jake standing in front of him. He opened his mouth trying to form words but when that failed he swallowed and took in a deep breath and tried again "I am not sure what happened Mr. Stone, I found my mind being flooded with unpleasant images and thoughts. I was a bit overwhelmed as I broke what I was working on. He paused to consider the man standing in front of him. "I cannot say more than that as it is somewhat jumbled in my head and hard to make sense of at times myself. But I thank you for your concern and for snapping me out of it". Jake looked relieved and a little pleased by this and when Jenkins asked if he could offer any assistance to him he found he could not recall what he had initially come in for. He shook his head saying "no, I can't remember. It'll come to me later".

Just then the clippings book sprang to life and jumped on its stand. Jenkins grabbed it muttering under his breath about impatient books and turned to Jake saying "you better go fetch the others". Jake quickly left in search of his friends while Jenkins looked to the clippings book. A frown appeared on his face as he read over the page. He was disappointed to find the librarians and guardian had gotten what appeared to be another difficult case. He concentrated on the clippings in of front him trying to piece them together, to make a connection. So focused on the clippings book was he that everything else faded into the background.

The librarians and guardian hurried into the annex, eager to discover where the library would send them next, but when they saw the far-off look and frown on their caretaker's face they instantly thought the worst, that Jenkins was in the midst of another episode. Eve approached with caution and gently enquired "Jenkins, you ok?" He looked towards her and the others not quite focusing for a second, then his eyes cleared and he finally replied "hmm, yes. But I think we have a Naiad problem". Eve, Cassandra and Ezekiel all looked on in confusion. Jake looked to be contemplating what Jenkins had said for a moment then excitedly declared. " A water spirit, you mean like a nymph". His face split into a wide grin and his eyes were filled with wonder at the prospect. Jenkins turned his serious gaze to the art historian and said sternly "nature spirits are not to be taken lightly Mr. Stone. When they are backed into a corner and feel threatened they can be extremely dangerous". He looked at them all still serious then brought his gaze to Eve "you're to go to Lough MacNean in County Fermanagh, Ireland. Look into the situation and inform me so I can be sure".

Two hours later and Jenkins was waiting patiently by the whiteboard for the others to join him. Why they needed popcorn and other sundry refreshments for his briefings were far beyond his understanding. But it had become a tradition, and who was he to protest. When they were all seated and munching away happily he began.

"Naiads are nymphs associated with rivers, streams, lakes, marshes, fountains and springs, any fresh water source. Naiads in conjunction with the goddess Artemis were nurses of the young and protectors of girls, overseeing their safe passage from child to adult". Ezekiel interrupted, asking with indignation in his voice "what about boys? Don't they get protectors?" Jenkins regarded him with a mild glare "Apollon and the River Gods were considered the guardians of boys Mr. Jones. Now if I may continue? Although they are generally harmless and solitary creatures they will become dangerous. Capable of maiming and killing if they or their homes are put under threat". Jenkins fell into silence as he watched the information he had just imparted sink in. He became amused as he looked at each of their faces, he could almost see the cogs turning. When no questions came he continued, "All of the disturbances are in or around the water with the small Isle of Inishee at its center. Whirlpools, rogue waves, boats capsizing in calm conditions and the river level reaching dangerous highs and threatening to flood nearby towns and villages. They all looked serious as they took in this last bit of information. "And what makes you think Inishee is at the center of it all. Do you think that's where we should look" Cassandra asked? Jenkins pointed to a map of the Lough's area and replied "yes Miss Cillian I do. If you look at all the recent disturbances they encircle the Isle and that coupled with the recent plans to build a boat club on the Isle, leads me to believe that that is where our Naiad is to be found. I would stress caution if you are approaching the Isle. I would also recommend that you work on dissuading the locals from building there". Eve looked alarmed at this as she huffed "politics, I hate politics, especially politics of the small town kind". Jenkins smirked at the Colonel and with a sweeping motion of his hands, he intoned with humor "off with you now. And don't forget to bring back a souvenir", they all rose as one and walked slowly towards the door.

Jenkins was startled a short while later by the ringing of the phone. He picked it up and put it on speaker as he asked with patience "yes Colonel Baird, how may I be of assistance" Eve's slightly raised voice echoed through the annex "Jenkins, quick question. Are Na...Ni...er thingy majigs mute? We have tried to communicate with it and gotten squat". Jenkins grew pensive as he formulated his response "yes Colonel they can speak, quite beautifully as it happens, but they rarely do. Only in dire need or to those they implicitly trust" Eve's exasperated voice came back "Jenkins another quick question. How are we supposed to resolve this if we cannot communicate with the Na, ni thingy"? "Leave it with me Colonel and continue with the locals. And Colonel, it's Naiads". Jenkins smiled to himself as Eve gave a growl before hanging up.

Jenkins was trying to think of a way to help resolve the situation when Eve came through the door to the annex dragging a soaking wet and coughing and spluttering Jake beside her. The Knight ran over asking" what happened" as he helped Eve lower Jake into a seat. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the chair that had been left over from the time of his convalescence and wrapped it around Jakes' shoulders never taking his eyes off of Eve as he waited for an answer. Eve took in a few deep breaths before starting to speak. She was clearly agitated. "That water maniac dragged him off the boat and kept dunking him. She disappeared when we got near though". Jenkins frowned. Clearly, this was getting out of hand. "Colonel Baird, do you think you are any closer to getting the locals to forego building on the Isle?" Jenkins asked to which Eve replied "yes I think so, they are clearly losing time and money, I don't think it would take much now to convince them to build elsewhere" Jenkins looked thoughtful for a minute as he considered what to do. "I'll take care of the Nymph". He eventually said. "What, how?" Eve asked incredulously. The caretaker looked thoughtfully at the Colonel before responding. "I have a friend who might be able to help negotiate" Eve looked at him expectantly, hoping he would elaborate, but he didn't. Instead, he turned and said "I shall leave Mr. Stone in your capable hand's Colonel. I'll explain later, right now I need to go and speak to someone about a Nymph". And he walked out of the annex, heading toward the library. Eve just stared at him hoping he was not reverting back to his cryptic ways. He had had moments in the last few weeks where he had seemed like the caretaker they had first met. Irritated at their presence and wanting his solitude. Eve didn't think she could take the annoying and cryptic caretaker making an appearance too.

Jenkins arrived back an hour later to find Cassandra and Ezekiel had returned. Jake now sat in dry clothes sipping something hot and steaming and Colonel Baird looked even more agitated than before he had left. "Has something else happened" he enquired. "It capsized and sank a boat". Eve blurted out angrily. "Oh, oh dear" Jenkins responded "Jenkins, we were on that boat" Ezekiel made a good attempt at a growl. "We were lucky nobody drowned" Cassandra finished. Jenkins noticed then that despite them wearing dry clothes their hair was wet. Without saying a word he rushed out, coming back a few minutes later to a bewildered group, carrying a tray with cups and a teapot, he placed it on the table in front of them saying "drink up, it will help". A still agitated Eve asked in exasperation "Jenkins are you going to tell us where you have been for the last hour". Jenkins looked hesitant for a moment before distractedly saying "hmm, no, yes, hmm". Eve's agitation grew as she almost angrily pleaded the words "Jenkins, please don't make me come over there". Jenkins shot his gaze to Eve in alarm and replied: "I have enlisted the help of an old friend, she will, I hope to be able to reason with the Naiad". He held up his hand to stall any further questions stating "I cannot tell you more. Suffice it to say she is in maybe a unique position to help". Eve raised an eyebrow at this but decided to trust the knight. "Ok, so what's our plan," Eve asked the three librarians who looked on with interest. "You will go and give the powers that be one last push towards building elsewhere. And I will go with our friend to the Isle and talk with the Naiad". Eve looked a bit dissatisfied with the lack of information but decided to let it go as she wanted this case over as quickly as possible. She turned to the librarians saying "Let's go, I've had enough of County Fermanagh". They all trudged reluctantly towards the door.

Jenkins turned away from the door as the last body disappeared through it and called out "ok Tem, you can come out, they've gone". A beaming young woman came skipping out of the corridor to the library, stopping in front of the Knight starring up at him expectantly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Jenkins sighed as he rolled his eyes at the excitable little tree dryad and said in a gentle but stern voice "Tem you will take this seriously, we will have none of your mischief-making, is that clear". The little tree dryad went from beaming and bouncing to serious and stern in the blink of an eye and stood to attention nodding solemnly up at the caretaker as he seemed to tower over her. "And Tem, it's only the two of us here; you can use your voice and speak". Tem looked back at the Knight rather shyly before responding in a quiet and almost sing-song tone "yes Galeas, I promise I will take this seriously". Jenkins nodded his head once and laying a hand on the Dryads shoulder he lead the way through the door.

Two hours later and Jenkins strolled back through the door rather pleased with himself and begrudgingly acknowledging that Tem had kept her promise and had done a rather good job of placating the water Nymph. And although technically not of the same species, they were still both considered nature spirits and thus able to communicate on a deeper level. Jenkins looked at the tired group assembled around the table and enquired "well, how did your end of the mission go". Eve glanced up and declared "we are never doing politics again. We practically had to sell our souls to get them to back down". Eve, seeing Jenkins slight look of alarm held up her hands quickly saying "we didn't, just a figure of speech". Jenkins rubbed his hands together and said "Right, well the Nymph has shrouded the isle of Inishee and will attempt to gently and humanly dissuade any future visitors away. Thanks in no small part to my friend". Eve looked up at him curiously as she asked: "And just who is this mysterious friend of yours, Jenkins". Jenkins beamed a smile at her as he began to turn and walk out of the annex. "Aaah, that is a tale for another time perhaps. Now if you will excuse me I have to go and feed Nessie and her baby". Ezekiel suddenly perked up at this and opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out. Jenkins shot back over his shoulder "yes Mr. Jones you may accompany me".


	11. Chapter 11

**And the Tarnished Knight**

 **Chapter 11**

Jenkins sat in the annex with his head in his hands, fingers scrunching into his hair. He was distracted and couldn't focus today, he knew it was to do with the latest case the librarians were on and he also knew that his fears were irrational. Just because a sword was involved, he couldn't figure out which one as there were many throughout history and from many different cultures. He found himself unable to concentrate on research and had then felt guilty for sending the librarians out unprepared and angry with himself for failing them yet again. Standing up with an angry growl in his throat he turned and gasped in shock and fear as he saw Dulaque standing in the annex door, reminiscent of the time he had stood in that same spot during the dragon conclave. Jenkins squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, bringing his hands up to rub forcibly at his face before opening his eyes again, he looked at the now empty doorway "oh great, now I'm seeing things that are not there" he inwardly growled to himself. He turned from the door and raised his fist to his brow, berating himself at his weakness and failure to control his imagination. He was just about to punch the wall in frustration and anger when he heard the first stirrings of the magical door activating and knew one or more of the library's occupants were returning. He took in several ragged deep breaths trying to compose himself; he couldn't allow them to see him like this. He turned as he heard the excited chatter echo around the annex. Jake and Cassandra came through first with big smiles on their faces talking quickly; they were followed by Ezekiel who strolled through looking very pleased with himself. Jenkins raised his gaze to Ezekiel's arm and the sword he held aloft and felt his chest tighten, he couldn't breathe. An irrational fear rose up like an ice cold hand squeezing his chest until he couldn't catch his breath, he began dragging in ragged gulps of air, and sweat began to break out all over his body sending a chill down his spine. His mind kept jumping from the sword in front of him to the image of another sword sweeping down to lope the head off of a sneering Dulaque and the world around him faded into none existence.

Eve walked through to the annex and found herself slightly confused at the silence that greeted her, whereas only a minute ago there had been excited chatter on the other side of the door. She looked towards her librarians and seeing them all frozen in place with Ezekiel standing with the sword held above his head and mouth agape, she realized they were all staring wide-eyed in the one direction and slowly turned to see what they were so focused on. Jenkins stood in front of the table with white-knuckled hands gripping on to the edge, his brow creased as if in pain and his eyes wide and fearful staring at the sword raised into the air. Instantly Eve knew what had probably happened and raised her hand to Ezekiel's arm slowly dragging it down as she said quietly "lower the sword slowly and put it out of sight, do not make any sudden movements with it". Once the sword was out of sight she began to make her way carefully towards the caretaker gently calling his name, she aligned herself directly in front of were his gaze was fixed trying to break Jenkins focus and bring him back to reality, she eased her way around the table as Jenkins eyes withdrew from where the sword had been to look at the table, his breathing was heavy and ragged. He squeezed his eyes shut and then a second later an angry and anguished growl broke the silence to be replaced by a loud thumping as Jenkins began beating his fist on the table. Eve quickly dashed to his side all caution forgotten. She placed a gentle hand on his trying to stop him from causing himself any damage. With hindsight it was a mistake as Jenkins suddenly whirled around and grabbed Eve by her collar and although she was only a few inches shorter than the knight he easily lifted her off her feet. His face was screwed up in anger and there was a low menacing growl coming up from his chest. Slowly she brought her hand up to ward off the others as they began to rush to her aid, when they had stopped she brought her hand down to cup Jenkins cheek as she gently began talking in a soothing tone, telling him he was safe in the annex, that it was Colonel Baird and he was ok, that he had nothing to fear. She could tell she was getting through to him as his painful grip on her began to lessen and the growl ceased, his eyes began to clear and she could see the recognition begin to creep in to his distant gaze. The anger had left his features and was replaced first by confusion then horror as he realised what he had done, his shoulders slumped and his head lowered until his chin was resting on his chest. Eve placed her hands on to his shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Jenkins, please look at me" she asked in as kindly a voice as she could. Jenkins slowly raised his eyes to hers and there was such an anguished sorrow in them that it nearly tore the hearts of all those present in two. "Jenkins can you tell me what happened "Eve asked still with her voice soft and gentle. Jenkins opened and closed his mouth several times before he could answer her and when he did his voice was horse with emotion "Colonel...Eve I saw him" Eve looked at him with confusion for a moment before he continued his voice breaking and tears beginning to brim in his eyes "I saw Dulaque" Eve shot a quick look to Cassandra as she let out a gasp at that last statement and looked back at the caretaker with concern Jenkins looked square in to Eve's eyes as his resolve finally broke and he began openly crying "Eve I... I can't... I'm lost...I think I'm going insane... I saw him and then you all came back and I... I saw the sword and... and then it was.. I was, and his head". This last statement seemed to sap all of Jenkins strength as he sank to the floor taking Eve with him as his head fell to her shoulder. He let out an anguished, desolate cry as Eve's arms came up to wrap around his shaking shoulders. She turned slightly to take in the librarians. Cassandra stood with her head buried into Jake's neck while he held her rubbing her back reassuringly and Ezekiel looked both heartbroken and guilty and she knew he blamed himself for the knights sudden collapse, she would reassure him later but right now she needed to concentrate on the man in her arms. Eve held Jenkins close and whispered reassuring words softly towards him and slowly he grew quiet and still and after a few more minutes he started to withdraw from her embrace, his lips gently brushed her cheek in a kiss as he completely withdrew from her, kneeling back, his gaze swept around the rest of his family and he apologized for his outburst, looking embarrassed, he lowered his eyes to his lap and was quiet. No one said anything for several minutes as they were all lost in their own thoughts when suddenly Ezekiel came rushing over his tone unusually full of emotion as he said" Jenkins I'm sooo sorry" Jenkins looked up at the young man in confusion and Ezekiel fell to his knees in front of the caretaker unable to look at him as he started ranting "Jenkins, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's all my fault I shouldn't have come in with that sword waving in the air, I'm so so sorry" Jenkins looked to the young man before him in shocked confusion. He reached out to Ezekiel and gently brought him close and let one hand rest on the back of his head and the other hand he brought up to wrap around his shoulders. Jenkins looked to Eve in bewilderment and began to softly speak to the young man in his arms " shh Mr... Shh Ezekiel its ok, you were not to know anymore than I that the sight of the sword would have that effect on me, it's not your fault. I was already in a... state when you arrived. Shh, it's ok. The next thing Jenkins knew he was surrounded by three librarians all with their arms flung around him; he raised a slightly bewildered and amused look to Eve who just smirked at him before she too joined the impromptu group hug. Jenkins felt a bit uncomfortable for a minute but then began to relax as he took in the love and care that now engulfed him.

The next day things had calmed down and were quiet, the clipping book had remained still and Jenkins thought that this evening would be the perfect time for a movie night, he had already picked out the film, Guardians of the galaxy 2. He had been reliably informed that it was a comedy that would make even the most humorless person laugh out loud. All that was left was to prepare appropriate refreshments and he would be all set to go.

Later that evening they all sat in the screening room, lights turned down low and refreshments at their sides. The film began and the excited chatter died down as a happy looking couple drove along a country highway, then a futuristic setting with some very strange looking characters ( Jenkins assumed these were the guardians of the title from what he remembered from the poster) and some equally strange looking gold people seemingly negotiating something. Jenkins wondered if maybe he should have watched the previous film first. The next scene was of all the guardians doing battle with a giant monster and as the opening credits began to roll a small tree-like creature plugged in a stereo. Not even 10 minutes in and Jenkins was slightly confused, but he also found he was amused too. Ezekiel began to sing along to the song now playing in a voice filled with laughter and Jenkins had to admit the little tree creature was rather amusing. Suddenly 3 voices joined Ezekiel's and the volume and hilarity rose as they all started singing along to E.L.O.'s Mr. Blue Sky and as the song reached a part with female voices Jenkins couldn't help the hearty laugh that escaped him as all three librarians and their guardian began to accompany the song in exaggerated operatic tones, all of them waving their arms in the air and swaying in their seats with big beaming grins on their faces and Jenkins knew this had been a good idea.


	12. Chapter 12

**And the Tarnished Knight**

 **Chapter 12**

Life in the library was slowly returning to relative normality after what had seemed like an eternity of upheaval. But then there was always something wasn't there? Always some new magical threat to deal with, but wasn't that normal for the library? Cases came and went over the following weeks with varying degrees of success and although Jenkins still had his times of distress and seeming flashbacks on the whole he was improving and he had become more open and willing to share these moments with his family as he had somewhat begrudgingly admitted to them that that was what they had come to mean to him.

Cassandra looked up from the cluttered table, deciding to take a break from pouring over the latest papers on string theory. She stretched and allowed her eyes to roam over the room and its occupants and she couldn't help but smile as a warm tingly feeling spread through her chest. She tried not to dwell on her past, it was over and gone. But sometimes her thoughts turned to her parents and she had come to realize, especially of late that their absence in her life no longer hurt as much as it once had. She had found love and acceptance somewhere else, somewhere unexpected. Hell, she didn't even have a death sentence hanging over her head anymore. The last few months had been difficult and in many ways traumatic but she believed it had brought this bunch of oddballs closer, in some ways they were closer than family. She smiled to herself again and thought "yes, I may have lost a lot but I am lucky with what I have gained in return".

Ezekiel strolled in to the annex taking in the people occupying it and not for the first time over the last while he felt like he belonged, he never thought he would ever feel this sense of belonging or that he would grow to understand the whole concept of family, but that is exactly what happened, he couldn't tell when or how it had transpired, all he knew was that it had and he was ecstatic about it, not that he would let on to others, he did have a reputation to uphold after all.

Jake looked up from his laptop after saving what would be his latest paper to be published. It felt good to be able to sign his real name to his work and be acknowledged for it, to not have to hide who he really was and a big part of that had come from the support he had received since coming to the library and although he couldn't quite bring himself to openly say the words, he loved this group of misfits, they are his family. They not only saved the world on a regular basis, but they had saved each other too and he was proud to be a part of that.

Jenkins took his attention away from the magnifying glass he had been starring through for the last couple hours and rubbed at his tired eyes thinking "I could really do with a cup of tea". He took in his surroundings and the people in it and smiled at how amicable and natural it felt, how unobtrusive and his mind strayed back to when these fine people had first come into the annex and how he had disliked and resented all of them for it, he couldn't possibly consider ever feeling like that again, he couldn't begin to fathom how empty life would be without them, he didn't want to think about it, he only wanted to think about how grateful he was to have them in his life and how he had come to accept that he needed them as much they needed him. Each of them in their own unique way had saved him over the last two months and continued to do so just with their mere presence.

Eve brought her gaze up from the book she had been reading and took in the faces of her charges, her family and sighed contentedly. She recalled how she had at first fought against joining the library but could admit freely now that it had been one of the best things, if not the best thing that had ever happened to her. They had their ups and downs and had their traumas and trials to face, but they faced them together as a family and as friends and recent events, although tough had only strengthened that bond between them. She looked at each face, in turn, allowing herself to feel the love and respect she had for each of them and as a whole and for the first time in her life she felt complete. Eve smiled as she looked around and realised that they were, all of them looking to each other, with similar expressions on their faces and Eve could see when it dawned on each of them that they were all thinking the same thing, they all gently smiled to one another in acknowledgment before returning to their respective tasks.

December came around far too quickly and as they were all busy with cases and getting ready for the holiday season their recent trials and traumas seemed to take a back seat. Cassandra was ecstatic when Gretchen Claus had unexpectedly called bearing cookies and candy canes and much hilarity had ensued when Ezekiel had begun teasing Jenkins over his and Nick's drunken singing of the previous year, asking if they could expect similar behaviour this year and if Jenkins really thought that was setting a good example for the kids. Jenkins had just glowered and walked off muttering about getting tea. Ezekiel had taken to teasing Jenkins quite often of late and Eve suspected that behind the glowering facade that the knight secretly enjoyed the camaraderie.

It was a quiet day that found them all sitting around stringing popcorn together when Ezekiel suddenly broke into the quiet conversation around the table to inquire "Jenkins, you know how Santa is real?" Jenkins glanced up and replied suspiciously "yes Mr. Jones". Ezekiel looked very serious at the caretaker and continued "does that mean the Sandman is real?" Jenkins replied with a sigh "no Mr. Jones the Sandman is fictitious "Ezekiel looked thoughtful for a moment "what about Jack frost?" He asked expectantly "also fictitious" was Jenkins reply. Ezekiel brought his hand up to rub his lower lip seemingly in thought before asking "what about the Tooth fairy?" Jenkins looked up and in a voice that clearly indicated he was losing patience said "fictitious Mr. Jones" Ezekiel now with a mischievous glint in his eye asked, "and the Easter Bunny?" Jenkins gave up all pretence of patience as he declared exasperatedly "oh Merlin's hairy backside no" silence descended on the annex for a few minutes before it was broken again by Ezekiel first clearing his throat and then tentatively asking "erm, Jenkins, how do you know Merlin has a hairy bum" Jenkins glowered at the young man and looked about ready to tear him limb from limb before his face softened and he too got a glint in his eye as he began to talk "ah Mr. Jones let me enlighten you to Merlin's predilection for running naked through Camelot". The shocked laughter of disbelief echoed through the annex as Eve came over to join in on the merriment and Jenkins began to tell tales of Merlin's exploits.

 **THE END**


End file.
